I Could Have Saved her
by bensler27
Summary: When Olivia is found brutally raped and murdered by George Foyette and William Lewis things get ugly for the BAU and SVU. some fans may find it upsetting but the drama will keep you captivated! PLEASE R&R Amanda might have to reveal her own dark secrets to help the case..
1. Chapter 1

**Elliot's POV.**

I was working a case with Nick because Olivia couldn't come to work today she said something about having a cold which I thought was weird because it hasn't happened before but I figured she had a hangover and wouldn't tell me. I thought wrong.

The day started out like it usually did and when Liv called, Cragen put me with Nick and although Amanda says I'm jealous that Nick trusts Amanda more than me I'm not for 3 reasons.

1. We have a professional relationship.

2. She trusts me more

3. She's _my _partner and was _my _partner long before Nick _tried _to take _my_ place.

In other words Nick and I aren't exactly BFF's so I was a little frustrated when Liv called in sick but things just got worse. So apparently Nicky too has an anger management problem and two of us in the interrogation room with a child molester did not end well. "El can I talk to you?" Cragen asked and I got up and walked to his office, really not in the mood for one of Cragen's "office chats" right now.

"Captain I know it got out of hand but Amaro was going at him just as hard as I was and I-"

"El I um.. I need you to go down to IAB there's two FBI agents there to um.. talk to you about some things" he said and he looked like he might cry which scared me a bit, it scared me a lot. What happened?

"Captain what's going on?"

"There was an incident involving William Lewis and another well known criminal George Foyette"  
>"I'll get Liv she should be there when-"<br>"Olivia isn't going anywhere" he said and his tone and the way he said her name made me shake I knew something was wrong and I knew I had to face whatever it was going to be. "Remember when..when you and Liv were first assigned to be partners and I told you to tell her she can't pic the vic well.."  
>"Alright captain you're scaring me"<p>

"She's gone Elliot.. they found her body in Jersey"

"No, no I-I was talking to her on the phone she-she was fine I would've known if - oh god" I said as tears streamed down my face, I don't think I've ever cried this much in my entire life

"How did she?..." I trailed.

"She bled to death, she was cut..." he trailed swallowing hard, now here was the hard part and that was telling the others...

"Everyone gather round!" Cragen called and the whole squad sat at their desks and listened to what he had to say. "Olivia won't be coming back to the squad" he said. I guess that made it easier for him rather than to tell the team she was dead. I heard a few "Is she OK?" and a few whys and buts, but really once they'd calmed down they all had the same question. Why leave now? "She didn't leave.. she was murdered and raped and beaten and now the FBI is involved because it involves George Foyette. Elliot and I will meet with SSA Aaron Hotchner and we won't be back for awhile so if Rollins and Munch you pick up Lewis, he's supposed to be visiting his parole officer today and Amaro! Tutola! stay here in case a witness comes forward or we catch another case" he said and we all nodded. If I'm being perfectly honest then I'm surprised he made it through that speech. My thoughts were interrupted by Amanda's cries.

"NO! SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO KNEW!" she screamed, I wasn't sure what she meant and I had to meet Hotchner but I was going to find out what Liv knew maybe that could help our case. I walked away while Nick and Fin tried to calm her down and I thought of Olivia and how good she was with the victims and now she was one herself and it scared me.

**Ed Tucker's Office IAB.**

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner with the BAU and this is Agent Derek Morgan" he introduced shaking Cragen's hand and mine.

"I'm Captain Donald Cragen SVU and this is Detective Elliot Stabler" he said but I didn't care about names or who works where I just wanted to work Liv's case.

"Why's IAB involved" I asked glaring at Tucker.

"We're just going to stay on the sidelines if anything pops up that indicates that a cop was _also _involved then we'll be ready" he said and I wanted to slap him, Olivia's dead and all he cares about is his case file! I was frustrated now and I wanted any answers they could give me. I knew I wouldn't be allowed to know everything but I should at the very least get an explanation as to how they know who did this.

"So how do you know that Lewis and Foyette killed her?"

"Because we found DNA inside her that belonged to William Lewis and Geirge Foyette left this at the crime scene" Aaron said handing me a picture of him and his family but I didn't get it. He is a profiler so instantly he sensed my confusion and started to explain. "Foyette is known as the reaper, when he murders someone he will take a personal possession and leave one behind from his previous victim" he explained and it made sense but I had one question and Cragen beat me to it.

"Who was his last victim?"

"My wife" Aaron answered and Derek quickly moved it along.

"He took my credentials once when he tried to kill me, it's not his first time. And if he's working with a man like Lewis I can only imagine what they'll do next" Derek said and he was right.

"The reason I asked for you detective Stabler is because we know that Olivia knew Lewis better than anyone but we also know that you knew her better than anyone so maybe we can predict his next move by using the information you have"

"Information on Lewis is the one thing I don't know much about I mean you could ask my anything, what size she is what her favourite colour is. I know her number backwards but Lewis... he changed her...she was still head strong and stubborn and a great detective but.. my best friend she'd changed.."

"How so?" Derek asked clearly thinking it must be important to the case.

"She stopped telling me things.. um... she talked even less than what she did before, we were always so distant both physically and emotionally she tuned me out completely when it came to anything personal. Also I noticed that she was coming in late for work and leaving for awhile and coming back, I tried to talk to her but she filed for a new partner 2 days ago and this was supposed to be our last day as partners, so I guess in a way this really was our last day" I said on the verge of tears.

"Yes well this case will be difficult for all of us but if we don't find them then there'll be another victim, no doubt one of our own" Aaron said and he was right there was no waywe'd ever catch our guys if we didn't pull ourselves together. I was going to do this for Liv.

**OK I hope you enjoyed sorry it it's short or if there's any mistakes but I'm in a rush.. Please R&R because I think I might need help with this one thanks guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elliot's POV.**

I asked George to do me a favour since he's with the FBI but I was scared maybe I didn't want to know if she was dead or a live. Maybe I wanted to be hopeful. Maybe I was too optimistic. I paced nervously outside Huang's office until I knew that it might be bad news but I was hopeful. "Elliot? How are you?" he asked and I smiled.

"Worried" I sighed and now he was smiling.

"She wanted me to give you this" he said handing me an envelope. I shakily opened it and began to read.

_El, I've never been much good at talking so let me make it short and sweet I'm in WPP and they won't let me see you or talk to anyone, but I know I can trust you and Huang so I smuggled him a letter. I thought you deserved an explanation to my "death" you can't tell anyone, not even Captain but I promise I'll be back soon and I hope you're not mad. The FBI won't lemme leave until they catch Lewis so just promise me you'll be careful. _

_Do I actually have to sign this you know it's Liv?_

I smiled just to know she was OK was the best feeling in the world, I just hoped it stayed that way. I read the letter a few times before putting it in the top drawer. I went to the cribs to lie down and try and calm down before people noticed how happy I was when I was supposed to be in a depression.

**Aaron's POV. **

I was told by IAB that Amaro was cleared but Stabler was still being investigated because of some phone calls he had made to Foyette and Lewis. I decided to let Nick see Olivia since she insisted on seeing someone. Nick went to see Olivia while I worked on the profile of our third unsub. After going over the death threats and the way the woman was killed close to Olivia's building I knew it was a warning, this was personal. It would have to be someone who knew her well but not _too _well. He would have to be reasonably young with anger issues, then it hit me, it was Nick. I handed Olivia over to a rapist.

I grabbed my coat and ran to the hotel, when I entered there was no sign of Nick or Olivia anywhere, JJ was unconscious on the floor. I knew it was only a matter of time before things escalated and it would be a blood bath. I called an ambulance for JJ and called Cragen and Tucker. They arrived shortly with some techs to search for evidence. I decided it was time for the media to get involved, if we could put Nick under pressure then he would get frustrated and slip up.

I sat outside his house with Morgan for what felt like hours, and it was very frustrating just knowing she was out there probably being raped but what's worse is that Nick would be the one to carry it out. "Hotch you OK?" Morgan asked and there was no point in lying to him since he too is a profiler.

"What are the chances Foyette is killing her right now?"

"I dunno but you gotta put that out of your mind we need to act on it as if she's still alive. We're never gonna find her if you are having doubts" he said and he was right if I wanted to find her I'd have to put those worrying thoughts out of my mind and focus on the profile, where would he be? Why would he be there? This is what I needed to focus on rather than thinking of what Foyette was going to spite me.

**Olivia's POV.**

Thoughts raced through my mind as he slid the knife along my skin, he didn't press hard enough to cut me but just enough so I could feel the sharp blade along my body. "What're you doing?!" Nick half asked half yelled but Foyette didn't answer. "You were just supposed to kill her n-not this" he said which didn't exactly make me feel better. George stood up and turned to Nick.

"This is nothing compared to what William is going to do to her" he said and I panicked, even hearing his name gave me chills. I didn't think Nick could e so evil, that s until a few weeks ago.

_I walked in and he was on top of her, she was crying hysterically and he was hitting her, I ran over to them the whole time she screamed "No please!" she was so frightened she didn't even notice my presence, I kicked Nick to the floor until he began to bleed before running to Amanda. "He raped me" she whispered as she hugged me tightly. Her loud sobs echoed through the interrogation room. _

_""Come on let's get Cragen" I said softly but she shook her head hurriedly._

_"NO, no Liv please don't. Don't tell Cragen I was sleeping with Nick and I could lose my job" she begged and although it goes against everything I stand for I let it go. Besides I would report it if he did it again and he did. Just before I entered the WPP._

Just then Lewis entered and I started to shake, the three of them knew I was terrified and Lewis enjoyed that, he approached me and uncuffed me. He then started to give Nick orders. "Get over here!" he yelled and Nick did as he was told. "just hold her there" Lewis instructed so Nick pinned me down and I felt all his body weight on top of me. I realised this was more than just Lewis and his mind games it was a gang rape. Half way through Nick looked as though he was crying which didn't make sense since he wasn't the one being raped. I tried to distance myself from the situation so I thought of Elliot and how he could kill all three of them at once. As I thought of him I started to think of how he would torture them the way they tortured me and the way Nick tortured Amanda. I started to laugh hysterically through sobs causing them to stop and investigate. "She's having a breakdown" Nick said and he was probably right but that didn't stop the laughter. I just couldn't stop, they pulled away from me maybe to drug me I couldn't be sure I had only one thng on my mind, escape...

**Sorry it's short and probably bad... I was having trouble with ideas, also if there's any mistakes sorry but my auto correct went insane and is turning words like the nto thw which makes no sense since I'm pretty sure thw is not a word so just SORRY. **


End file.
